prophecyofthestarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BigTimeAwesomeness
Welcome to my User Talk! I'm BigTimeAwesomeness! Leave a message anytime, but follow these few simple rules! *Sign with the four tildes so I can reply! *Don't spam please. If you don't want YOUR talk spammed, don't spam mine, or anyone elses. *Just be nice! No one likes to come on Wikia for a bunch of negative messages. Your uncool. -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 01:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi! I just wanted to give you a nice (and not automated x3) welcome to the wiki. If you come across any problems, report them to a sysop. Also, if you want a signature, don't hesitate to ask. 18:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ok then *claps hands* ok then why did you chose to join this wiki? i can tell you some stuff about the wiki this is a roleplaying wiki you play parts of cat characters but the character have to be your's '''you can't use others without their permission and this roleplaying wiki is based the book warriors so thats why you play cat's roles you leave your sigmature with 4 tiles (~) i am a part of the warriors wiki so you can get more info of warriors there but im anned from chat..... heheheheh...... but not on this wiki if you don't like/know warriors it's ok and if you don't like roleplaying nor know it it will be impossible for you to like it ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 18:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, just tell me how you want it to look :3 There should be a form in the blue box on my talk page. :) 21:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'll get to work on it. 21:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) <--- There. Go into your , and then check the 'custom signature' box. Enter: { {SUBST:User:BigTimeAwesomeness/Sig} } (no spaces...) 21:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Try entering this: 21:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) 22:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE I wanna say hai, too! :D Gingerleap 00:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No, but I got lots of candy still XD. See ya 2morrow!Gingerleap 00:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) oh hey sky what happened to your old account and have you heard from larky lately (i heard you broke up..... -_-; ) anyways since she lives in PA there was a MASSIVE snowstorm there i hope she's ok ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 22:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC) yeah i read the messages larky sent you she said to delete it and you did i knida know the reason i have talked to her about it i still wonder if she's okay.... ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 21:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) XDDDDDDD I LOVE WHAT YOU PUT ABOUT LARKY~! XDDD ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 21:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) well i changed the wiki's style i think everyone on the wiki might like it ~ Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 22:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah i made it i had to search what to do and i was able to do so anways meet me at the chat i'll try to get gingy and holy and twilight there ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 22:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah sorry i reply late ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 01:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) im on right now~! ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 01:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) IM HERE ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 20:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi. =3 22:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Fighting vandals on WW =/ 22:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Warriors Wiki =3 23:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) =3 23:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I took a break from it and ate some yummy spaghetti. =) 23:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) xD Nice 00:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah i left to friends house so i offline for a while ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 02:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Random Question Because of my template on my userpage. Gonna have to make a diff page to set up mai template tutorials :D Probably tomorrow. Gingerleap 02:17, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Awesome userpage, BTA! I likey :3 Gingerleap 02:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hai Ohaider Skye! =] Gingerleap 23:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Busy editing Gingerleap 00:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) that was my old siggie i used to yell "IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA~!" cause my friend yelled that and i put as my siggie then she got mad but she's unlikely to see now :3 ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 04:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hiya 20:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Chatting on the Warriors Share Wiki. What are you up to today? 20:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool. 20:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Same here. 20:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 20:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) i don't know no not really im worried aswell i know her phone number i have talked to her she sound 12-13 and the last time i called her she didn't pick up i logged in her e-mail and i found out she had like 48 emails and a friend invint this is all i know doesn't pick up phone 48 e-mail messages 1 friend invint in her e-mail thing last time i talked to her was like 3 or 4 weeks ago ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 18:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Bday Gingerleap 02:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) YOU FOUND LARKY!?!? I MISSED EHR SO MUCH tell her i said hi~! ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 23:12, November 24, 2011 (UTC) and tell her to log in her MSN messenger she has like 48 e-mails ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 23:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: o3o Gingerleap 02:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) But it is! You've lived another year longer, you haven't died. Be grateful! >:( Gingerleap 02:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Really? I saw your thought on me on your user page. First off, I'm a girl, not a boy. Second of all, you think all I'm ever gonna be is mean? No. First of all, I have everything going for me. I'm a defender on the All County Girl Modified Lacrosse team, meant for 7-8 graders, and I've been playing on that team since I was in fourth grade, when I was nine. I'm 13 now. On my town team, I've been the defensive leader of our modified team since sixth grade, and currently play on the modified and the JV team. For 9 and 10th graders. I've been on that team since sixth grade as well. And what if I don't get a scholership to a college for lacrosse. Don't worry, I've got backup plans. I live 5 miles from the third largest city in New York. That city was formerly the murder capital of New York. The average homicide rate per year is 135. 135 people dead, innocent, just from murder. You can't go through the local news channel without seeing a stabbing, shooting, or grand larceny. Since sixth grade, I've began to study psychology, and start intensifying my training. Why? So I can help. I plan to become a detective, and put the bad guys in jail, and make that city a safe, fun place again where future generations can live peacefully. So who do you think is really being mean? Me, who plans to save lives in when I'm old enough. Or you, who posts a comment about how mean I am on a website for a little incident. Oh yeah, just out of curiousity, I checked when you made the comment about me on your user page. It was exactly two months and three days since my dad died. You're so nice :) -- Hokage Wild 14:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) y'ello you online right now? ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 18:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hey maybe you can go on chat? ~Blackfur i'll be there ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 18:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) eh? the chat has been not working for many people here mine is working completely fine maybe we'll just talk on talk pages say how's larky? did you talk yto her for a while yesterday? ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 18:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ok so how '''did you talk to her i thought chat wasn't working did you talk to her in a different website? ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 19:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ok then is she on right now? i sorry but i haven't talked to her in a long time i missed her is she is on the jackie wiki right now tell me maybe i can talk to her ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 19:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What did Thomas say? Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 21:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) That's...lovely. And I'm still not unblocked. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 21:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 21:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No they're not. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 21:20, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 21:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Just stop. I'll just leave. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 21:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) i do know her phone number she even shown me a picture of her maybe i'll message her *sigh* thanksgiving was just yesterday~! ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 21:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hey. is this "Sky" or whatever that freak calls you? I need to tell you something about your "girlfriend" YukariRan13 23:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) "she" is a "he". yes, Larkflight's a boy YukariRan13 00:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thomas? lol shut up. larkflight said it himself, see: Larkflight: Don't tell anyone, but I'm actually a boy. YukariRan13: WHAT?!?!? Larkflight: Yup, it's true ^^ YukariRan13: ew, does your boyfriend know? Larkflight: Nope. Only you. But don't tell anyone. YukariRan13: k YukariRan13 00:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) what other proof do you have of Larkflight being female? hmm? YukariRan13 00:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You know your opinion page on the Jackie wiki? Can you add me on it since I can't edit? Thankies :3 Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 00:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) That's so sweet. Thank you. And don't listen to Ran-sama. I ''am ''a girl, I think I would know that. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 00:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) AW YEAH LARKY'S BRO IS BANNED BOO-YA ~BLACKFUR THAT KID WAS A (BLEEEEEEEP) Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 04:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Apology Skye, I think you need to apologize to Wildstorm, he/she is very upset with you saying that they're mean. Gingerleap 15:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Skye my chat's working. We're getting on the chat I'll be on all day come on! Gingerleap 16:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) WTH!? WTH? i knew it was thomas and that kid tricks you ALOT ~Blackfur i'll go on the jackie wiki Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 20:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) wow look how much he has tricked you you are very gullible when it comes to Larky ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 05:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) XD i am gonna tell Larky~! ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 17:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) i did tell her ahe hasn't reply though DID SHE WENT MISSING AGAIN ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 21:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) hey im on a other wiki we're about to roleplay ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 21:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) yes i do remember that anyways i gotten tired angry for a while but i have calmed down so is larky on i haven't talk in 2 days and we don't talk that often now and then Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 23:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) well anyways is larky on? i wanna ask her something ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 23:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) HOW?! how dos she have cancer? what cancer does she have? is she even having help? how is she still going to school? question are running in my head im her best friend i don't want her to die yet Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 03:22, December 18, 2011 (UTC) There Are No Words For This O3O Gingerleap 02:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine, okay?! Tell everyone else that too. I'm not up to messaging everyone. Just stop worrying about me! I don't want to talk about this. Just find someone else, you gay furball! Larkeh 03:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I love you so much more. <333 Can you please finish your fanfiction soon, if you can? I just wanna read it. It's the only thing I want to do in the world right now. Larkeh 03:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes. That one. Larkeh 03:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. Your writing is beautiful, you know. Larkeh 03:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but not for long. Larkeh 16:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't feel comfortable talking about it. I'm sorry. Larkeh 16:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Don't tell anyone one else about my problem, please. No matter who they are. Larkeh 16:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ;) Really, thanks. I saw your blog post, and I've decided to give you admin rights. :) 20:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE are you alive? :3 BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 12:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) i forgot to say i honestly hate my little pony friendship is magic the fandom kinda annoys me a bit Hallo Hey Skye! It's Gingerleap. I just wanted to let you know that I've started the website back up, and I'd appreciate it if you could help any way possible. Hope you rejoin the wiki!